


【翻译】Cycle of Disaster

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一篇Clint挨个睡遍全员的过程。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Cycle of Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cycle of Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802104) by [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons). 



> 虽然一点肉渣渣都没有但是异常的没有节操，全员都没有节操，翻这么篇出来庆祝JR生日似乎有哪里不对，但是我就是这么干了。嗯。

  
Clint只穿着一条睡裤走进厨房，上半身完全赤裸着，除了因为上周的一点小冲突而仍然缠绕在上臂的绷带。

 

Tony正坐在桌边，手里拿着平板电脑，面前是剩余的早餐，认为那些绷带不算是衣服——他自己身上也打着来自那场同样战斗的蝴蝶结，脸上的瘀伤还没褪尽——不过不妨碍他欣赏Clint的衣着暴露。复仇者们在只有特殊客人会被邀请进入的公共区域里总是相当随便，而且无论如何，Clint的外表着实养眼。说真的，Tony想，没准这世上真有条规矩规定超级英雄们必须无敌性感之类。没准他应该让JARVIS去调查一下，做个报表什么的。

 

Clint径直走向咖啡。

 

“用杯子，” Tony条件反射地立刻出声，因为他早已经发现只要不被提醒，Clint就会直接从咖啡壶里对嘴灌，然后Tony就必须再去找一只咖啡壶重新烧上才能喝到他的第二杯（或者第三杯，或者第七杯）咖啡。

 

Clint咕哝着抱怨了一句，伸手到橱柜里去翻马克杯，暴露出肋骨下的一片崭新瘀伤和手臂内侧看起来很像是牙印的可疑痕迹。

 

“见鬼的你又遇上啥了？” Tony叫起来。

 

“哈？”Clint回头看看Tony，然后顺着对方的视线低头看看自己，然后诡笑起来。他向杯子里倒了咖啡，仰头灌了几口，然后终于回答，“Tash。”

 

好吧，刚刚谁提到无敌性感的超级英雄来着。当然，Tony很享受脑中自动播放起来的想象画面。他早就怀疑Clint和Natasha了，自从——“等等，你们俩真在一起了？”他把自己的马克杯伸过去，Clint乖乖地给他加满。“我还以为你们只是在耍我们玩呢。”

 

Clint耸耸肩膀，抬起一只手抓过头发，让那些乱七八糟的短短金毛笔直地翘起来。就算这样它们在他身上还是很好看。说真的，Tony绝对需要去让JARVIS建起一个资料库来。“我们没有，”Clint说，把自己扔进Tony对面的椅子里，“尝试过，但是发展不太妙。现在就只是偶尔来一发。”

 

这声明完美地把Tony脑中的所有其他思绪都挤了出去——即使对于一个早上才喝了一杯咖啡的人来说，它们可也足够被称为颇有意义。Tony歪着头，上下扫描了Clint半天。“你和黑寡妇是可以上床的好朋友*。”[*friends-with-benefits，比起一般来说的炮友，朋友的意味更重些]

 

Clint哼了一声表示同意，又喝了一口他的咖啡。

 

“你要不就是我认识的最勇敢的人，要不就是见鬼的在玩我，”Tony指控道，因为他 _见过_ Natasha能用她的那双大腿造成什么样的伤害。

 

“为什么？”Clint无辜地问，伸手去抓Tony早忘到一边的百吉饼，“你也想和我来一炮？”

 

“我没那么说。”

 

Clint坏笑着，舔掉手指上的奶酪时故意对上Tony的眼睛。

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Clint推开Bruce实验室的门，跌进一把离急救站最近的椅子。“如果你方便的话，博士，”他说，声音低沉而沙哑。

 

Bruce立刻从他的显微镜上抬起了头。“之前有出动过复仇者吗？我错过了？”Clint看起来不像快流干血的样子或者其他任何危急状况，所以他记录下最后一次观察数据，起身走向洗手台。

 

Clint摇摇头。“没，如果需要出动的话，我们至少会通知你一声。只是我自己犯蠢。”

 

Bruce甩甩手，然后拿毛巾擦干。“好吧，让我看看。”

 

Clint站起身来，犹豫了片刻。然后，动作流畅地解开了他松垮垮牛仔裤的裤腰，直褪到膝盖。

 

Clint没穿内裤，不过作为复仇者中实际上的医生、以及考虑到他总是在Hulk游戏时间后赤裸着醒来的趋势，Bruce也早就丢掉了面对裸体时的任何廉耻心了。此外，他也被Clint遍布大腿内侧的令人颇为印象深刻的血红淤痕分了心。

 

“上帝啊。你到底对你自己干了什么，Clint？”Bruce推推眼镜，蹲下身去仔细观察。那看上去实在有够痛。Bruce年轻时曾经有一次在车门上夹到了手，那狰狞的痕迹就和Clint身上的一摸一样。

 

“唔嗯。”

 

Bruce抬头，为Clint脸上的神情愣了愣。他……不算是在 _脸红_ ，但是绝对算是羞涩。“事实证明钢铁侠盔甲上的金属板移动调整的方式有点超出我的想象。”

 

Bruce眨了眨眼。“Tony让你试了他的盔甲？但是内部的——”

 

“不……”Clint叹了口气，向后靠去，拿后脑勺撞上墙。“我们在乱搞。”

 

Bruce嗤了一声。“你和Tony一直在乱搞——等等。你是说——？”

 

“没错。”Clint回答。

 

“穿着盔甲？”

 

“那是他的主意！”

 

Bruce捏了捏鼻梁，希望自己一会不会为此头疼，“为什么我 _一点也不_ 吃惊？”

 

“好吧，也许可能是我最早提起了一下下，”Clint承认道，“但是我只是在开玩笑！大概是。”

 

“呣。”Bruce伸手去拿棉签和酒精。皮肤看上去并没有破损，所有他也没什么可做的，除了帮他清理干净然后包上绷带减轻摩擦。“你知道你 _能够_ 在Tony冒出什么疯狂点子的时候对他说不的，对吧？”

 

“没错，但是那时候听起来可能会挺有趣的。”

 

Bruce斜了他一眼。Clint笑起来，然后Bruce突然意识到他的脸离Clint身上的某部分有点太近。

 

“我能说什么？”Clint仍然在笑着，“我喜欢和危险的家伙一起玩。”

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Thor在公共休息室的门槛上顿住了脚。Clint正躺在沙发上，脸上盖着一袋冰冻蔬菜。Thor歪过头，但是没有任何痕迹可供判断Clint受的伤来自何处。通常情况下，这种场景会伴随着废墟或者其他复仇者的类似伤势，出现在一场壮观的战斗之后。

 

“发生了何事？”Thor问道，眯起眼睛。“什么敌人胆敢伤害于你？”

 

Clint被Thor的声音吓了一跳，挣扎着坐起身来，一手仍扶着眼睛上的方便冰袋。“没有，嗨，放松，大家伙。这儿没有敌人。”

 

“那么你遭遇了什么？你难道不应寻求更正规的医疗帮助？Bruce定然——”

 

“不，”Clint猛地打断他，“Bruce现在不想见我。”

 

Thor皱起眉。“为何？”

 

“他躲起来了。内疚什么的。”Clint揭下脸上的冰袋，露出覆盖了他几乎半边面孔的瘀伤，一片红肿的外围已经变成更深的紫红色。他小心地碰了碰边缘，瑟缩了一下收回手。“该死，颧骨可能裂了。”Clint嘟囔着。

 

Thor眉间的皱纹更深了。“为何吾友会为你的伤势而自觉内疚？”

 

“这不是他的错，”Clint说，“如果一定要说的话，是我的错，但是我没想到他——”他抬头看一眼Thor，唇角挂起一个歪斜的笑容，让Thor想起Fandral的蹩脚玩笑。“你知道如果Bruce的心跳过快的话Hulk就会跑出来吗？哪怕他并不愤怒或者不处在任何危险之中？”

 

Thor惊讶地眨眨眼。若果真是那生物造成了Clint现在的情况，Clint能够以如此微小的伤害脱身堪称幸运。“我并不知晓，”Thor承认道，“但是如若并非战斗或威胁，他的心跳缘何会加速？”

 

“性，”Clint解释道。他把冰袋掉了个个，敷回脸上。“他试图解释来着，但是我当时没在听。显然，如果是和Bruce在一起的话，哪怕是最纯洁的性爱也需要安全词。”

 

个别名词即使是AllSpeak似乎也无法正确翻译，不过Thor理解了大概的意思。“因此他当然会将后果扛在自己肩上。”

 

“差不多就是这样。之后我会和他谈谈的，但是在我的脸还是这德行的时候他估计不会听我说话的，即使我经历过更糟的。”

 

“呣嗯。”Thor完全理解即使能够接受行动带来的一切责任，人们并不总是能完全控制他们的冲动。或许之后他会自己和Bruce谈一谈。“我并不知晓你和好博士正处于一段恋爱关系中。”

 

“没，没那么复杂，”Clint说。他陷回沙发上的柔软靠垫，闭上藏在冰袋后的眼睛。“就是一次友好的床上活动。或者，至少我们本来打算是这样的。”

 

“啊，”Thor一脸恍然大悟。“我也并不知晓这种行为在Midgard也能被良好接受。”

 

“有些人可以，有些人不能，”Clint回答。“我能。就我过的这种生活，费劲巴拉寻找真爱可不会有足够回报。”

 

“恰似我们在Asgard上一般。”

 

Clint重新睁开眼睛，毫不掩饰地打量起雷神。Thor笑起来。

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Steve险险避过射来的那一箭，箭尾擦着鼻尖飞掠而过。他稳住身体抛出盾牌，在它把Clint从训练馆上方的藏身点敲落后跳起来接回手中。

 

Clint用他惯常的灵巧在坠落中找回平衡，在搏击垫上翻滚了一圈，捉着弓的手臂向外伸展——

 

然后Clint痛叫了一声，猛地瑟缩了一下歪向一边。Steve冲上前扶住他的肩膀，“Clint？你没事吗？”

 

“抱歉，队长。前两天不小心被灼伤来着，看来恢复得没我想象的那么快。”他的手保护性地捂住身侧。

 

“灼伤？怎么弄的？”Steve跪下来掀起Clint的衬衣，想要看个究竟。“你没报告任何事。”

 

“没什么可报告的，没有坏蛋。”Clint的手仍然按在那里，阻止Steve把他的衣服拉得更高以露出他所说的伤势，“就是一点小小的休闲事故，没大事。”

 

“Clint，我需要知道你受伤的详细情况即使他们不是什么坏蛋造成的，”Steve耐心地说，“如果你的身体状况不处于巅峰，我需要在真的坏蛋来袭 _之前_ 知道一切，以便更好地部署。如果刚才是一场真正的战斗，你怎么办？”他更坚定地扯着Clint的衣服。

 

Clint又坚持了片刻，然后投降地叹了口气，放下手好让Steve把他的衬衣掀到肋骨之上。“我会在穿上制服的时候给自己一针利多卡因*。我的身上总会留几个注射器，而且这只是点皮肉伤，真的，没什么特别危险的。” [*一种麻醉剂]

 

Steve不安地盯着Clint暴露出来的皮肤。他以为会看到一片红肿，没准还有一串水泡或者焦裂的皮肤，就像上次Clint试图把一锅新出炉的布朗尼抵着自己身侧来平衡时发生的那样。但是，他眼前的是一系列从一个中心点辐射而出的一片网状伤痕，就像玻璃上的裂纹，不同的只是Clint身上的痕迹不是白色，而是血红色。“该死的发生了什么，Clint？”

 

Clint歪着脖子低头去看自己。“看上去挺酷的，哈？不知道会不会留疤。那可会是相当值得炫耀的——”

 

“Clint，这是什么东西造成的？”

 

“什么？哦。Thor有点太激动了。”

 

“这是闪电？ _Thor_ 的？”Steve的手指沿着那些纹路摸到伤痕的中心，试图想象为什么Thor会把手放在 _那儿_ 。

 

“没错。没什么大不了的，真的！他道歉了，而且几乎都不怎么疼了，除非我像刚才一样用力擦过它。”

 

Steve放开Clint的衬衣，坐回脚踝上，怀疑地看着Clint。“那个地方……你们不是在摔跤，对吗？”

 

“没，”Clint坏笑起来，翻了个身仰面朝天，双手交叠垫在脑后，衬衣都懒得先拉下来。

 

Steve翻了翻眼睛。“我以为你和Nat有点……什么的。”

 

“我们有。但是我们并不仅限于彼此，而且——你看，Tash速度快，灵活，五次里能打赢我三次，但是她显然没有强壮到能完全压制住我，而有时候，那就是我需要的。”

 

Steve的手指轻柔地抚过那些没有完全被遮盖的伤痕边缘。“下次你再需要这个的话，”他终于开口，“没准你能问一个 _不会_ 不小心给你个电脉冲灼伤的人，嗯？”

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Bucky踏上人行道边缘时停下脚步回头看去。上帝啊，Clint仍然在他身后二十步的地方。“Barton，你保证过我会有爆炸的。赶紧给我动作快点。”

 

“马上，好吧。电影不会自己开始的。”Clint半点也没有加快，小心地直着身子保护着他的背部肌肉。

 

“如果你再像个老头子一样磨蹭的话，会的。”

 

“我们时间足够充裕，那电影院就在两条街之外。”

 

“别忘了爆米花。你保证过会有爆炸和爆米花的。”

 

“还有额外的黄油，拜托，我不会食言的，Barnes；我向来认赌服输。”

 

Clint终于追上了他，Bucky拍向斑马线红绿灯的按钮。“你再不快点的话我们就会错过那些预告了。”

 

“只不过是 _预告_ 而已，谁在乎？还有那些按钮就是个摆设，他们一点用都没有。”

 

Bucky从口袋里掏出一个小小的遥控器。“这个有用。Tony做的。”

 

“Tony给你做了个真能操纵人行横道红绿灯的按钮？”

 

“没错，”Bucky张望了一下免得有警察出没，然后按了下去。车流的绿灯立刻闪了闪，变成了黄色然后红色。

 

“为什么你就能得到那些新玩意儿？”Clint抱怨着。他试着去抓那个遥控器，但是Bucky收回了手向对街走去。Clint跟上去。他必须加快了点步子，Bucky听见他发出了嘶地一声。

 

“哦拜托，让我看看嘛，”Clint咕哝着再次伸出手，然后在Bucky把遥控器举到空中而他饱受折磨的后背拒绝拉伸时吞下了一声诅咒。

 

Bucky放慢步伐配合着Clint速度，把遥控器揣回口袋里。“你对你的后背干了什么？”

 

Clint的脸黑了下去。“Steve Rogers是个该死的假正经。”

 

Bucky恶劣地笑出声。“早告诉过你了，伙计。”

 

Clint瞪了他一眼。“我在马戏团呆过，Barnes。 _马戏团_ 。我不会在工作之外演杂技什么的，但是我没丢干净那些把戏。告诉你，我柔韧度棒极了。”

 

“当然，”Bucky同意道。这是事实；他见过Clint在战斗中做出的一些相当惊人的翻滚扭转。“所以？”

 

“所以Steve当然就是个该死的 _柔术家_ ，觉得把一个家伙掰成一个 _椒盐脆饼_ *就为了证明他能做到可有趣了，然后还就让他在他打桩的全程 _保持着_ 那个见鬼的样子——” [*Pretzel，[点我](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/ac/Pretzel.jpg)看它长啥样就知道Clint为什么这么说了]

 

“等等，等等。”Bucky停下了脚步，转身面对Clint。“等一下。你操了Steve？”

 

“唔。反过来说更对，不过没错。”Clint耸耸肩，继续向前走。

 

Bucky瞪着他，被脑补的景象震惊着，直到他终于回过神来两步追上对方。“你在逗我玩吗？”

 

“我为什么要骗你这个？”Clint恶狠狠地说，“我和一个九十岁老头子上了床，然后 _我是_ 那个把背扭了的。没有任何值得吹嘘的地方。”

 

Bucky翻了个白眼。“你和 _美国队长_ 上了床。我很确定你有吹牛的权力。”

 

“得了吧，如果我到处吹嘘的话他会生气的，然后我就再也没法再来一次了。”

 

Bucky挑起一个坏笑。“嗨，他不是唯一一个有着超人血清的九十岁老头子，你知道的。而且你看——我们已经在约会了。”他补充了一句，就为了听Clint喊——

 

“这才不是约会！”

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Natasha从她手中的书上抬起头来，看着Clint走进门。“你的约会如何？”

 

“那才不是约会，”Clint条件反射地抗议，但是在他能把自己的五官控制到默认的平板表情之前，他的唇角短暂地向上挑起了片刻。

 

“那就是，”Natasha说。她夹上书签把书放到一边，“过来告诉我它怎么样。”

 

Clint穿过房间——他才没 _蹒跚_ 而行，拜托。好吧，就一点点？——然后跌坐在她旁边，用一种刻意地毫不优雅的姿势。“那不是约会，它挺好的。”

 

“那绝对就是个约会，多说点。”Natasha直起身子，靠向Clint，双手按上他的肩膀。

 

Clint揽过她的肩。“我们吃了很棒的披萨然后我们去听了音乐会。我买票的时候想的甚至不是他。我叫上Bucky就因为你们这群异教徒没一个懂得欣赏音乐。”

 

Natasha鼓励地笑着，“你的意思是我们中没有一个会纵容你在音乐上的可怕品味？没错。我简直想象不到你是如何在逼着他经受了那个之后还能把Bucky骗上床的。”

 

Clint 窃笑了一声。“你等了一整晚就为了—— _嗷！_ ”他揉揉被Natasha捏了一把的腰侧，“好吧好吧，上帝。那还是不是一个约会。披萨和音乐会都是朋友可以分享的，你知道。”

 

“没错，但那不是 _你_ 会干的。”

 

“Tash！”

 

Natasha在她刚掐过一把的地方戳了戳。“你们出去吃了饭，娱了乐，然后做了一场能把床干塌的性爱，完美得你甚至到现在还只能跛着腿走路。那就是个约会。现在告诉我细节，Clint，来嘛。”

 

“我才没跛着腿走路。”

 

“Clint.”

 

他颓然地叹了口气。“好吧，好吧，我是有点跛，行了吧。”

 

“所以？”

 

“披萨腻透了所以还不错。除了香肠就是香肠*，总有一天我会让Bucky改吃夏威夷披萨的。音乐会棒极了。我必须说，Bucky在合法冲撞区**是个绝佳的伙伴。” [*Pepperoni and sausage，虽然有细微区别但基本就都是香肠。**mosh pit，在重型摇滚演唱会的现场前排可以理直气壮跳跃冲撞身旁其他观众的地方]

 

“乡村流行音乐会没有合法冲撞区，Clint。”

 

“你怎么知道？你从来不陪我去。”

 

Natasha努力压制住笑意。“我才不关心音乐会呢，Clint。告诉我 _好玩_ 的那部分。”

 

与其说听到，不如说她直接感觉到Clint的笑。“好吧，坐直，我来告诉你最棒的部分。”

 

Natasha 坐起来，怀疑地对他挑起眉。“我会想要知道那是什么意思吗？”

 

Clint站起身。“如果我现在说不告诉你了，你会杀了我的。”

 

“我没准只会让你有点残疾。有时候你在旁边还挺有用的。”Natasha假笑道。

 

Clint转过身，然后把裤子连同内裤一褪到底。

 

“你在干什——”她在他侧过身时吞下了后半句话。他的右胯有一片她手掌大小的淤痕。

 

不；那是 _Bucky_ 的手掌大小。Natasha梦幻地伸手轻轻碰了碰，温柔地覆在Bucky的清晰手指印记之上。“你说的对；这 _真_ 棒。”

 

“棒透了。”Clint的手指拂过她的红发。

 

她抬起头，刚好捕捉到他瞬间的迷蒙笑容，然后Clint迅速把那个表情也掩藏好。她轻轻地捏了捏，微微用力地按了按直到他颤抖起来。“你会再叫他出来吗？”

 

Clint的手盖住她的，更用力地按下去。“当然。”

 


End file.
